Emily gets detention
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After waiting for Emily Elizabeth, Clifford and Daffodil went to see what happened.


At the apartment, Clifford is waiting for Emily Elizabeth to come home from school.

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, what are you up to?"

Clifford said, "Hi Daffodil, I'm just waiting for Emily Elizabeth to come home."

Daffodil said, "What for?"

Clifford said, "We're gonna have a playdate with the sockspider."

Daffodil said, "I see. Well, good luck with that."

So Clifford waited for Emily Elizabeth. Half hour later, he was still waiting for her.

Daffodil said, "Emily Elizabeth is still not here."

Clifford said, "No, something must of happened."

Daffodil said, "Maybe we should go to her school and find out."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Daffodil rushed to Emily Elizabeth school. When they got there, they notice that no student was at the playground or at the sidewalk.

Clifford said, "That odd. How come no one is here?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know."

Clifford said, "Come on, let go find out."

So they went inside and started to searched for Emily Elizabeth. Soon, Clifford found her.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, look."

Daffodil said, "It Emily Elizabeth."

Clifford said, "Why is she doing homework here after school?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, look at the sign."

Clifford saw the sign and it said Detention.

Clifford said, "Detention. What that?"

Daffodil said, "I'm not sure, but I assume it had something to do with doing homework after school."

Later, Norville flew in."

Norville said, "Hey guys, why are you here at Emily Elizabeth school?"

Clifford said, "We're trying to figure out what the word detention means up there."

Norville gasped and said, "Detention. Oh no, this is bad."

Clifford said, "Bad, how?"

Norville said, "Detention is a bad place to go. When your in there, you can be torture."

Clifford gasped.

Daffodil said, "What? That is not true."

Norville said, "You may not know this Daffodil, but I seen lots of kids in detention before. When the teacher torture you, they make you do work and you can never take a break."

Clifford said, "Never."

Norville said, "Not even at a rest stop."

Clifford gasped and fainted.

Daffodil said, "Norville, stop telling Clifford some tale."

Norville said, "Well it not like that you got a detention before."

Daffodil said, "Animals doesn't go to school, but that doesn't mean you have to lie."

Norville said, "Well, there is only one way to find out. Well, gotta go."

So Norville left. Daffodil went to get some water and spray it on Clifford as he woke up.

Clifford said, "Huh, what happened?"

Daffodil said, "You passed out."

Clifford said, "Oh. We gotta get Emily Elizabeth back from detention."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, Emily Elizabeth is not being torture you know."

Clifford said, "But what if she is?"

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford. Emily Elizabeth will be fine."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth was about to come out. The two quickly hide behind the locker.

Teacher said, "So Emily Elizabeth, did you learn your lesson about chewing gum in class?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes, I promise I won't do it again."

Teacher said, "Very well. I'm glad you decide to study."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thanks miss, bye."

Clifford and Daffodil were shocked.

Clifford said, "Emily Elizabeth got a detention, because she was chewing gum in class."

Daffodil said, "And she was just studying her work. She was not being torture."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth heard voice coming from the locker. She opened it and she saw Clifford and Daffodil.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, what are you doing here? Is it because you think I was gone too long?"

The pets nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I just had a detention. It not so bad. Come on, let get home before someone sees us."

So Emily Elizabeth took Clifford and Daffodil home. After they got home, Norville flew in.

Norville said, "Clifford, Daffodil, what happened to Emily Elizabeth? Was she okay?"

Daffodil said, "Of course she was. She wasn't torture."

Norville said, "What?"

Clifford said, "She had a detention, because she chewed gum in class and she was studying."

Norville was shocked and said, "I guess I overreacted."

Daffodil said, "Well, you were right about the working part."

Norville said, "Thanks. I guess I should look first, before telling everybody what happened."

Clifford said, "It okay Norville and thanks."

Norville said, "Your welcome."

So Emily Elizabeth was home safe and sound.

The End.


End file.
